Working Together
by Kattelara
Summary: DM/HG As far as he was concerned, anyone who stood in the way of his joys deserved to be eliminated from existence. And as far as he was concerned, most everyone stood in his way. Draco and Hermione work together as professors at a wizarding university
1. Hello Again

**Author's Note: Ah, everyone likes a good DW/HG fic every once in a while. I just thought this could be a fun little thing I could do if I don't feel like doing homework. I live in a college environment, so thus I became inspired. Thanks for stopping by. If you have time, check out my AU fic _The Rift Between Two Worlds_. I would love to know what you think. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money on Harry Potter. Names or places outside Harry Potter that appear similar to other sources are coincidental.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Hello Again

Draco was by no means a kindly person. At least, not a kindly person to those he was indifferent towards. Those for which he actually felt animosity often times ran away from him crying wishing they had never felt the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He had very few joys in his life. Of those joys were his work, and music. As far as he was concerned, anyone who stood in the way of his joys deserved to be eliminated from existence. And as far as he was concerned, most everyone stood in his way. He especially did not want to be bothered now. He sat in his study surrounded by various books and scrolls. He was working on a deadline, and the magic sequence he was working on was giving him a headache. Draco was not particularly happy that he was put on this project. He pictured his superior choking on his morning coffee. The head professor of his department at the Gwydion Wizarding University for Higher Education had reassigned him to a new project designing magical geographic information organization technology. This meant he was forces to set aside his own research until he completes it. Not only that, but he had to work with outsiders to get their opinion on the product. They always had something wrong with the item. It is too complicated, I don't know what these symbols mean, how can I get it to display 3-D, why is the spell not working the way I want to? Blah, blah, blah. Draco would much rather be working on his own research, but NO. The head professor had to be all like, "These people paid us a lot of money to research this new breakthrough in wizard secrecy technology! The interns aren't cutting it. So I'm putting you on this project because you are the best, so get to it! By the way, could you complete it by this Thursday? A specialist will be coming, and you will be going out into the field to show her how to use the system. Kay? Thanks, bye." AHHH! He hated that man! Draco now imagined him on the side of the road with a broken down broom. Serves him right telling him to go out into the field. When has he ever done that? When has anyone EVER done that? Bullshit. This whole thing is bullshit! Draco got up from his chair and sat in a sofa nearby. He took his guitar off of its stand and started to play. Draco had just started to relax when suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

"What?" inquired Draco in an exasperated voice. Draco put his guitar back on its stand and stood up preparing to dismiss the visitor the second he stepped foot into his office. He was only more disgruntled to find that it was the Head Professor Harry Potter.

"Good afternoon, Professor Malfoy," greeted Potter with a vomit inducing smile.

"Good afternoon, Professor Potter," replied Draco in a low voice trying desperately not to growl at him. "What brings you here?" he snarled.

"Remember Professor Longbottom in our department?" asked Potter.

"Of course," said Draco, "What of it?"

"Well it turns out that Magical Engineering wasn't his thing. He has decided to fulfill his lifelong passion in Herbology. He has been offered an opportunity to research in Australia! Isn't that fantastic?" said Potter with his ever so present shit-eating grin.

"Well figures, he's got like fifty weird plants in his office. But what does that have to do with me?" said Draco.

"Funny you should ask," replied Potter, "remember the specialist with whom you will be working this Thursday. As luck should have it, she had been a former Professor at Cuthbert University but resigned for moral reasons. I called her up today and asked if she would be interested in a position here and she accepted!"

"Again, I fail to recognize what all this has to do with me?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Oh yes, I have decided that you will be the one to show her around. Get her acquainted with the university and such," replied Potter simply.

"What?!" retorted Draco, "that is completely unfair. I'm already busy with the shit you gave me yesterday! Besides, what am I supposed to do? Show her where we make the coffee?"

"Well of course, but I mean the places around campus specifically." said Harry sitting nonchalantly on the couch, "You know, the dining hall, the library, the Quidditch stadium, stuff like that."

"And you expect me to do this and work with her on her field research as well?" said Draco in disbelief.

"I knew I could depend on you," said Potter standing up. He patted Draco's shoulder before heading to the door. "Oh by the way, don't think I didn't hear you playing that guitar. You still have to get that project finished by Thursday no matter what. Oh, and can you send me an aeroplane memo on the finished product, kay? Thanks, bye!" With that Potter left.

Draco sighed in disbelief partly of his misfortune and partly out of wonder how Potter could have an entire conversation with him without breaking his irritatingly cheerful mood. Draco slumped onto his desk looking at the work before him. Well, the sooner it's done, the sooner he won't have to deal with it. Draco took a deep breath and set to work with fresh determination.

It wasn't long until Thursday arrived. Draco sat at his desk engrossed in his work when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," called out Draco impulsively, not caring to look up from his work. He heard the door open and someone step inside.

"Good morning. I must say, it is good to see you again… Professor," said a female voice. Draco looked up to greet her. It was a good that he was sitting down for he was taken aback with shock. For what stood before him was a beautiful woman dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt with black stockings under a fashionable black cloak. Her brown curly hair was pulled back in a half ponytail revealing the elegant face that was smiling back at him. Draco looked into her glassy brown eyes set behind a pair of glasses in disbelief. Of all the people he expected to see, Draco did not once suppose he would meet this woman. "I will be working in Gwydion starting today. Professor Potter directed me to see you," she said.

"Of course," said Draco shaking off his initial shock. "It is good to see you too… Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN!!! Whoa! The overly clichéd plot caught you off guard didn't it? Oh snap, what's going to happen next? You don't know but you can find out! Review and I'll be encouraged to write more! Thanks for reading. Well, until next time….*plays tetris***


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**Whew. It is so hard to write when you have finals to think about. But here it is. Yaay! I always feel like I accomplished something when I finish a chapter. It gets me all giddy inside. I decided to play around with a bit of fangirl fantasies so let's see how that works. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money on Harry Potter. Names or places outside Harry Potter that appear similar to other sources are coincidental.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Happenings

Draco yawned as he sat in front of a room filled with middle-aged wizards. It had been almost a year since Hermione had started work at Gwydion. In that time, they both had been working together on Hermione's wizard secrecy technology. Today, they were presenting their research in a university conference in hopes of gaining more interest, and more funding, in their project. Draco leaned back on his chair as Hermione continued to give a speech behind a podium. Draco let out a deep sigh. Although he had to devote most of his time toward his joint work with Hermione that he had less time to work on his research it surprisingly was not as bad as he initially expected. Actually, it was, dare he think it, rather pleasant. Hermione really is indeed as smart as she has always been. But she is also an efficient worker. She had ideas that he himself would never had thought of. Though Draco did not want to admit it, he reluctantly admired her for her it. Things certainly did not turn out as he expected. He remembered his reaction when he realized the new professor would be Hermione Granger.

After Hermione had first greeted Draco, they stared at each other for a moment. Just long enough for reality to set in.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" said Draco getting up off of his chair. He promptly whipped past Hermione before she could even respond.

What was this stupid, STUPID man thinking? How could he possibly make him do this knowing her, knowing their past? Draco marched down the hallway to Potter's office in a furious rage. Without bothering to knock, he flung open the door and barged in shamelessly. Potter was calmly sitting in his chair with his feet propped on top of his desk reading a fashion magazine.

"You slimy, backstabbing pig!" cried Draco pointing his finger at Potter.

"Good morning, Professor," replied Potter still looking at his magazine, "Fine weather we are having today."

"Cut the crap, Professor! You knew that it was Granger all the time and intentionally did not tell me just so you can have a laugh!"

"I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about," said Harry turning the page. Draco smacked the magazine away in frustration, "Hey!"

"Why did you do it? What kind of sick bastard are you? You know very well how I abhor working with people, but you put me on this project. You remember how I treated Granger while we were still in school and you tell me to show her around the campus. There was a time she PUNCHED me, and you want me to work with her on HER research! Even if I willingly agreed to this, why would she even want me to work with her? You know very well that she hates me!" ranted Draco.

"Nonsense, Draco. We both hated each other in Hogwarts but we are all fine now," said Harry.

"I still hate you!" cried Draco. Harry leaned forward on his desk resting on his elbows.

"You know you say that, but I see those poor cute little puppy dogs eyes just reaching out me to me for a hug," Harry stretched out his arms toward Draco. "Come here, darling. It will be alright."

"You are sick!" said Draco disgusted.

"You have to admit your feelings some day. When you do I'll be here....waiting," said Harry resting his head on top of his folded hands.

Draco snarled at him and exited the room in a dramatic huff. When he returned to his office, Hermione was sitting on the chair in front of his desk with her hands folded on her lap. The morning sunlight danced on her curly brown hair that cascaded gently over her slender shoulders. Her radiant face glowed with a peaceful expression so beautiful that Draco could not help but sigh when he looked at her. Shaking the thought from his head, Draco addressed her.

"I apologize, Professor Granger. I had to … deal with something," said Draco.

"It is quite alright," replied Hermione in a melodic voice, "I hope I did not inconvenience you." Damn right she did!

"Oh, not at all! It is a pleasure," said Draco sitting down at his desk. "I admit I was surprised to find that you will be working with us."

"It is understandable. I was rather taken aback myself," said Hermione laughing awkwardly. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment then quickly diverted glances once they realized the moment was getting to be a bit too uncomfortably silent. Draco cleared his throat.

"Professor Gran-"started Draco.

"I hope there are no hard feelings between us," said Hermione at the same time. Draco looked at her inquisitively. "I mean, the relationship we had before, we were young. I hope we can put that behind us and start again?" said Hermione in a hopeful voice. Draco was astonished.

"Um…of course. I would not have it any other way Professor," replied Draco.

"Good," said Hermione. Draco then started to shuffle around his desk intending to give her one of the university's handbooks when he heard her speak. "I did not know you play, Professor" said Hermione leaving her chair. Draco was confused until he saw Hermione picking up his guitar, "I hope you don't mind." Draco nodded. Hermione then started to play a few chords, humming to the music.

"I'm surprised, I didn't know that could play either," said Draco astonished.

"I only know a few chords. In any case, I bet young female students crush over you night and day hoping that you would come to their window and romantically serenade before their jealous rivals," teased Hermione.

"Surely you not implying that I-" started Draco before Hermione started laughing.

"It was a joke, Professor. Don't think anything of it. Or if you would, please take it as a complement."

Without realizing it, Draco smiled at her. To tell the truth, he was rather relieved. She was civil, but not only that but friendly. Before he knew it, they were talking to each other comfortably laughing as they discussed music. Working was not so bad either. It was rather nice to finally have an intellectual co-worker to discuss academic matters. Potter never gave such remarkable insights as Hermione. She even helped him on his own research from time to time, referring him to other sources she thought would be helpful to him. Even Draco had to acknowledge that Hermione's presence made working at the university a bit more refreshing.

Back at the conference, Draco shifted in his seat as Hermione continued her presentation of their research. She is such a confident speaker. How is it that she could smile but still maintain an authoritative composure at the same time? Remarkable. Draco was just pondering this thought when suddenly a streak of light whizzed past him toward Hermione's head just narrowly missing her. Draco saw that Hermione changed her composure immediately. Her face grew suddenly serious with furrow brows. She immediately ducked behind the podium and pulled out her wand. All the while she did this, the windows of the room suddenly shattered as hooded figures swooped inside. Dementors. Draco at this point had fallen on the floor and covered his head to protect himself from the broken glass.

Suddenly, a silver light filled the room. It was Hermione standing confidently holding her wand out in front of her. Her patronus instantly dispersed the dementors sending them away. Hermione continued to hold her wand, ready for anything. Then a figure dressed in a dark, hooded cloak flew in through a window on a broom and landed on the floor. The figure immediately grabbed hold of an innocent bystander and held a wand to him.

"Don't you dare try a thing, Granger," said the figure in a dark female voice.

"Who are you?" said Hermione strongly.

"That doesn't matter. I'm only here to deliver a message from an old friend of yours. I'm sure you know who I mean," replied the woman. "He says that the appointed time is approaching, and you still have not given him an answer to his proposal, and if you do not comply…well, you know what happens."

"This that all?" asked Hermione.

"No. My master wants to assure you that there would be no harm in choosing him. It is an offer any woman would kill for."

"We'll see about that!" said Hermione starting to cast a spell.

"Goodbye, darling. See you at the full moon," said the figure before suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving the poor bystander in state of shock. He promptly fainted to the ground. Hermione lowered her wand, and looked at the group of people before her.

"Well, if there are no further questions, thank you for coming and I hope you will consider our project for further inquiry," said Hermione addressing the audience who was now in a state of disorder, talking amongst themselves in shaken voices. Hermione turned to Draco still on the floor. He looked at her in amazement. She walked over to him and held out her hand to help him up. "Come, it looks like we need to talk to Harry about this."

* * *

**Ooo…where shall I go with this? Hmm…. Mysterious. I guess I just have such a hard time writing romance. I always end up with some adventure plot device that puts the main characters in mortal peril. It has just become my thing. **

**Sooooo…. whacha think?**


	3. Draco's Situation

**It seems that the only time I can write is when I have insomnia. I guess that's how it works. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money on Harry Potter. Names or places outside Harry Potter that appear similar to other sources are coincidental.**

* * *

03 Draco's Situation

"Harry, we have an emergency!" called out Hermione as she burst through Harry's office door with Draco. Harry, who had been taking a nap at the time, did not bother getting up from his couch. He merely rolled over on his back and placed his arm on his forehead.

"How now, who calls?" replied Harry airily.

"Are you serious? How can you be asleep during work?" said Draco upon seeing Harry.

"Oh, hello Professor," said Harry perking up. "I did not hear you come in." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry, get up! This is not the time to be sleeping," said Hermione. She hastily related the events of the conference as she searched the room for something. Harry listened has he rubbed his eyes.

"Apart from the sudden threat to our lives, I found the presentation rather successful," concluded Hermione still searching.

"What on earth are you doing?" inquired Draco after Hermione's behavior.

"If I do not find this certain book, I cannot instigate our plan. Harry quit sitting there and help me!" said Hermione.

"Why should I? You seem to be doing well," replied Harry from the couch.

"At least tell me where it is," said Hermione.

"I can't. I don't remember," replied Harry curtly.

"Harry Potter, if we do not find this book Draco's life could potentially be in danger!"

At the words "Draco's life" Harry was already out off the couch felling books from shelves and turning out the contents of drawers. Then Hermione saw it. A rather thick leather bound book was sitting rather plainly on the windowsill. Hermione exhaled and went for the book, hastily turning pages. Harry saw her and stopped his search.

"Oh, I knew you'd find it," said Harry returning to the couch. "I should have just continued on with my nap."

"Here!" exclaimed Hermione pointing to a page. "When we use this spell, Draco won't be traceable."

"That was the plan," said Harry matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Draco. "How come everyone seems to know what is going on here but me?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a moment. Harry nodded at Hermione with an unspoken understanding.

"Professor Malfoy," started Hermione turning to Draco. "I wished I had told you sooner. Indeed I wish none of this had happened, but it has finally come to this." Draco stared at her, anticipating her explanation. Hermione's brows furrowed, and she rubbed her temples as if conjuring the correct words to say. "Professor, you have been targeted by a certain group of dark wizards." She turned her head slightly away from him. "I got involved with them. They have a plot to take over the wizarding world, and you are at the center. I do not know much, but I do know that the success of their plan lies in the execution of a complex series of incantations that must take place in a very specific location."

It was all very difficult to take in, but Draco listened. He could not imagine ever being affiliated with such a group. Although Draco did his best to avoid people, as an academic, he had been compelled to make certain acquaintances. But never had Draco suspected that he met with anyone he thought to be a practicer of dark magic. Draco took a deep breath, and allowed Hermione to continue.

"This location is unknown even to the Kradi. That is their name, the Kradi. They are a very ancient group with a very dark past. If they find this lost chamber, they may be able to resurrect their fallen kin."

This made Draco double take.

"Fallen kin?" he inquired. Hermione realizing Draco's confusion, started to rummage through the books again. She found it, no thanks to Harry's haste in felling them, and opened it to show it Draco.

"A legend tells of a great dark magic that has the ability to bring the dead back to life," said Hermione pointing to an illustration. It depicted a group of wizards standing outside the mouth of a cave being consumed by swirling sand manipulated by magic controlled by surrounding wizards. "The Kradi were thwarted by a band of good wizards, and this secret chamber was buried beneath the sand forever." Draco's eyes widened, coming into realization of his role in the whole situation.

"They want me to find this chamber," said Draco. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"A couple months before I started my position at the university, I read your article on the analysis of magic manipulated objects. It was brilliant. I knew that it had the potential of taking the magic secrecy field into a new era. I was so impressed. I could not help but hope that you would continue your research," said Hermione.

Draco felt a pang of pride upon his heart for being thus praised. Draco never necessarily sought out praise for his work, but never did he hate it. However, never… never had he felt more appreciated at this moment than he did in the whole of his professional career. Draco could not help but smile at Hermione's compliment. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that she was smiling back. He would have taken this opportunity to thank her for her compliment, when her face suddenly grew grave.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"I hoped that the Kradi would never find out about that article. I wanted you to continue your work, but I knew that if you published again the Kradi would certainly find about it. So I asked Harry to devise a plan should the Kradi ever discover your research. I had Harry take you off of your research, and force you to pursue mine." There was a tinge of regret in Hermione's voice. "And we made up a plan in case you were ever to be found out."

Draco still had many questions, but he understood more now than he did before. Still, there was one more thing.

"But when we were attacked, they were looking for you. That woman addressed only you. They still might not know who I am," said Draco.

"We cannot take that risk. Besides, if they did not know you then, they certainly know you now," said Hermione

"But what did they want with you in the first place?" asked Draco.

"Enough! We are wasting time," interrupted Harry. This is the first in a very long time that Draco saw Harry being serious. Hermione and Draco had been so deep in conversation, that they had not realized that Harry had left the room, and returned bearing various items of a peculiar fashion. Evidently, he had read the spell in the book and went ahead and began collecting the necessary supplies.

"Wow, you did something useful for once. Thank you," said Draco. Harry's face lit up at Draco. Draco could not help but respond to the look with an awkward nod.

"We need one more thing," said Hermione after observing the objects. She darted out of the room to retrieve it.

"Here," said Harry. Draco turned toward him and found that Harry was putting some sort of necklace around his neck. He stood so close to him, Draco could feel Harry's breath on his neck as he lent forward. Draco felt the pace of his heart quicken as Harry's arms wrapped around his neck to clasp the necklace. Harry finished took a step back. Draco looked down at the object around his neck and saw a simple compact mirror. "It will help us keep in touch," explained Harry, "while you are away."

"Away?" asked Draco. "Where am I going?" Harry did not answer his question, but looked at him with longing in his eyes. Then Harry did something that made Draco's body go stiff. Harry suddenly approached Draco and embraced him tightly with his head resting over Draco's shoulder. Draco did not have any idea of how to respond. The only person he remembered ever hugging him was his mother. Harry most definitely was his mother. Draco felt his face grow hot. Draco gritted his teeth. Just his luck that Harry Potter would be the one to see his face so flushed with anger…yes, that must be it - anger. Harry parted from Draco but left his hands on Draco's shoulders. Harry looked into his eyes.

"I will miss you," said Harry softly. "Please be safe while you are away."

Draco hastily turned his head away from Harry's gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Draco through clenched teeth.

Just then Hermione returned. With all the objects set in place strategically around the Draco and Hermione, the spell was performed.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Draco.

"I hope it does, because we are going to need it out there," said Hermione picking up an all too familiar looking bag.

"Out there? Where are we going?"

"Egypt."


	4. Exposition in the Desert

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money on Harry Potter. Names or places outside Harry Potter that appear similar to other sources are coincidental.

04 Exposition in the Desert

Draco squinted though the burning light reflecting off the flaming expanse of sand that laid endlessly before him. The hot desert was no place for this pale skinned Malfoy. Indeed, Draco was convinced that had it not been for the sleeves that covered his arms, the wide flowy scarf wrapped around his head and copious amounts of sunblock, that he would have been burnt to a crisp within minutes. Draco trudged through the sand, his feet sinking in with every step. He covered his face with his scarf as best he could and held his cloak out in front of him as a shield against the onslaught of sand brought upon by the lashing wind. Draco cursed his situation. Being brought upon the lap of luxury, and knowing only wealth and comfort in his life, Draco was by no means prepared for such a strenuous experience. Draco cursed again as he tripped over himself and fell to the sand. Draco looked out in front of him, meaning to plead for respite. Hermione walked a little ways before him. She looked out over the expanse of sand as if calculating the remaining distance of their journey.

"Professor Granger!" cried Draco through the windy sand. "It is no use! This wind storm is too strong. Let us find some shelter and wait!"

Hermione looked at Draco with reluctance. She wanted to continue, but saw that Draco was right. She looked over the expanse again.

"There!" she cried with a pointing finger. "There is a cave over there."

Draco looked in the direction Hermione mentioned. The sand was thick, but he could barely make out the collection of rock that stood solidly against the wind. He turned back to Hermione and nodded. So then, they changed their course and made for the cave.

Once there, they arranged themselves and batted the sand from their clothes. Draco removed his boots while sitting on a rock. As he turned them over, at least a cup of sand poured out onto the rocky floor. Draco glared at Hermione who he saw was responsible for his current uncomfortable state. Hermione could only return the glare with an apologetic glance.

"Could you have possibly chosen a more inhospitable area of the desert to apparate?" complained Draco.

"I'm sorry, Professor," replied Hermione apologetically. "I have only been to Egypt once and I could only remember one place we could go to without being immediately sited."

"Indeed," replied Draco doubtfully. He bent down to put his boots back on. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To a little village not far from here. We have to disguise ourselves in case there are Kradi there. After we buy some camels, we can start our search."

"And where will this search be?"

"The desert."

"What possessed these people to put their secret headquarters in the most miserable place on earth?!" exclaimed Draco in exasperation as he fished for water from out of his bag.

"Who knows? It is almost as if they did not want their hiding place to be found or something," said Hermione with a mischievous smile. Draco looked up at her and gave her a sarcastic smirk. Who the hell does she think she is anyway?

"What makes you so confident that we can find this place before the Kradi anyway?" asked Draco. "Think of it. They have the same resources as we do regarding their history, plus whatever secrets they are hiding away. It makes absolutely no sense to me that not one person knew the secret location."

The howling wind whistled furiously across the mouth of the cave. Observing the relentless windstorm, Hermione sighed.

"It seems that we will be here a while. I suppose this is as good a time as any to give you some explanations." Hermione knelt down and lit a magical fire between them. She reached into her magical bag of holding and began to prepare a meal whilst she talked.

"While I was unexpectedly involved with the Kradi, I did some research into their history. I have narrowed it down to three places where the secret cave can possibly be located. Egypt, Italy, and Mongolia," she started.

"Mongolia?"

"I know that last one sounds random, but that what my research indicates. Anyway, they refer to this place as the Cove. It was used as not only a ceremonial center, but also a treasury of priceless objects. Many of them contain magical properties that helped them do whatever they wanted."

"Such as?"

"Let's just say, they did evil deeds."

"Okay. But as far as I can see, we are trudging along a barren desert with no rhyme or reason as to where are going to look for this Cove. Even if we find a possible location, how are we to identify it is there if it is indeed under the sand?"

"I hoped you would say something like that," said Hermione. She then dug into that ever so useful bag, and pulled out a strange, but familiar looking instrument.

"Is that, what I think it is?" asked Draco.

"I hope you don't mind. I snooped around your things and I found your plans for your detector. I built it based on your plans. Is that okay?"

"May I?" asked Draco holding out his hands.

Hermione gave him a device that looked weirdly enough like a wooden electronic tablet. Not that Draco, being raised in the wizarding world, would have been able to make that comparison. He marveled at it. It looked just like how he drew it in his schematic.

"Does it work?" he asked Hermione.

She laid out her back of holding on the rock between them. Draco clicked on a switch and the device began to buzz and whirl with life.

"Yup," he said pointing the device to the bag. "That's a magical object alright." He fiddled around with the screen and all the information he expected it would present. In addition to tracking and detecting, this device was able to give Draco a detailed assessment magically manipulated objects.

"I know it is only a prototype, but with this, all we need to do if find a possible location, and use this to determine whether or not it is the Cove," explained Hermione.

Draco was in awe. He continued examining the device. It was constructed exactly according to his plans, but he noticed with some minor adjustments.

"Did you build this Hermione?" he asked looked up at her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, with some help from Harry - Professor Potter. This is actually the third prototype. I hope you don't mind, we made some adjustments."

"No. This is perfect. After all my research, it is amazing that I can actually hold it in my hands."

Draco could feel sweet warmth welling up inside of him. He could hardly believe that all of his work had actually come to fruition. And Hermione made it happen. He surprised himself as he realized that he was overcome with the sudden urge to hug her. Wait. Hug her? Not because she was more amazing than he had initially taken her for being. No. It was merely because he was very grateful for her work. That must be it. Any scholar would be appreciative toward a colleague who had significantly contributed to his research. Draco stifled the urge to pull her close to him. She is only a peer. Nothing more. Any hugging of any kind would be completely unprofessional. But when he looked at her, she looked radiant. Some damn light shown from the mouth of cave and danced across the sand and reflected onto her smiling face. He did not actually want to hug her. Draco just wanted to express his appreciation- as a professional. Draco cleared his throat.

"Thank you Professor Granger. I only hope I can repay the favor in the future," said Draco flatly. Hermione's face glowed at him.

"I am glad you are pleased with it." Hermione turned her head toward the mouth of the cave. "It seems the wind has subsided. Let's go?"

"To where again?"

"First that little village I told you about. Then," she held up the device, "to perhaps the Cove."

Draco nodded, assembled his belongings, and followed Hermione onto the hot sand.


End file.
